


The set up

by LydiasFics



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiasFics/pseuds/LydiasFics
Summary: Steve sets you and Bucky up on a surprise date to see The Little Mermaid replaying in theaters.





	

Whenever I looked at him I could feel his pain. He was almost never at ease unless he was with Steve, and even then I wasn’t sure. I was watching them from across the room. I loved seeing Bucky just laughing and enjoying his time with Steve. It was beautiful and reminded me that there’s still hope for him. He could get back to normal, one day.

“Hey Y/N come join us!” I heard Steve yell while waving me over. Him and Bucky were having a drink while sitting on the bar stools around the kitchen island. I walked over with a smile and took a seat beside Steve.

“What’s up boys?” I said while turning my body to face them.

“Not too much. I actually have to go out on business and I was gonna ask if you could keep Bucky busy while I’m gone?” Steve asked while winking at me.

I tilted my head a bit while giving him an inquisitive stare. “Of course, anything for you Cap.” I could never say no to him.

Steve drank down his last shot and slammed it on the table. “Well I guess it’s time for me to leave” he said while giving Bucky a hard pat on his back. Bucky groaning in response. Steve got up and walked towards the hallway.

“Hey wait up” I yell at him. He keeps walking and I quickly turn to Bucky and say “Hey I’m sorry I’ll just be a moment.”

I run up to Steve who has now turned the corner. “Steve, wait. What was that supposed to mean? What am I supposed to do with Bucky? He doesn’t even talk to anyone except for you. You are aware of that right?”

“Of course I am Y/N. But he could use a little female company. The Bucky I knew was a hit with the ladies and I want him to get back to his old self. Just do me a favor and talk to him?” He said while putting his hand on my shoulder. How could I say no?

“Okay, I will. I just don’t think much will come of it Steve.” I said while glancing down. 

“I think you’ll be surprised. Oh and I left two tickets to that movie you like, check your desk. 9:00 PM special screening, don’t miss out. ” He said with laughter in his voice, moving backwards down the hall.

I blush a bit, knowing what Steve had planned. But it wasn’t gonna work. I liked Bucky, a lot. The thing was that Bucky probably didn’t even consider me a friend, let alone a possible lover. I walked back to kitchen. Bucky was still sitting in his seat.

“Hey” I said timidly while taking a seat once again.

“Hi”

“So uh, Steve left us two tickets to this really cool movie. You up for it?”

He cracked a smile and looked at me. His eyes were so blue and beautiful, my heart pounding just from seeing them up so close. “Sure, although I don’t think I’m dressed for a night out.” 

“Neither am I. The movie doesn’t start for another two hours so I’m gonna go get ready, okay?”

“Me too, Doll.”

I walked away fearful that he could see me shaking. I’ve never even spoken to him for that long before. I was always too scared to start a conversation. I didn’t even know what to say, and I certainly didn’t want to bring up any tough subjects for him.

-

I finally picked out the perfect outfit. A beautiful pink mid-thigh length dress with black lace detailing. It felt classy and sophisticated, yet casual and fun. I finished doing my hair and makeup and sat in the living room waiting for Bucky.

“Wow doll, you sure clean up nicely.”

I blushed immediately hoping he didn’t notice. “Thanks Bucky.”

God he was so tall and handsome. His long hair always dangled in his face which made him seem so mysterious. He was wearing jeans and a fresh black T-shirt and a black leather jacket over top. He wasn’t one to over-dress so I felt like maybe I should have dressed a little bit more casual as well. But I pretty much jumped at any opportunity to dress up, they didn’t come often.

“So what is this movie were going to?”

“The Little Mermaid! It’s this fantastic Disney cartoon. Just completely amazing.”

He looked down at me with a grin on his face. “Cartoon? Aren’t those for kids?”

I looked back at him feeling a bit silly, but still excited because how could anyone dislike The Little Mermaid? “Disney films are for everyone Buck! Trust me you’ll love this. I watched it all the time growing up.”

“Well it’s 7 doll. Feel up to getting a bite to eat before this supposedly ‘Amazing’ cartoon? I know of a place close to the theater we can go to.”

“Of course”

-

The theater wasn’t too far from the tower so Bucky and I decided to walk. It was a beautiful night to take a walk. It was also a wonderful opportunity to learn some new things about Bucky.

”Hey Bucky…” I said while nervously looking at my feet.

“Yeah Y/N?” he said while looking down at me.

“When’s the last time you went out to see a movie?”

“A long, long time ago. I was with Steve actually, us and two dames. That was before Steve got big, before my metal arm. What about you? When’s the last time you went to see one?”

“Just a few weeks ago, I tend to go alone whenever there’s a movie I like playing.”

“Why alone, doll?”

“Nobody to go with I guess. Natasha came with me once, but she doesn’t exactly share my passion for film. Steve said he would come with me but he’s always busy with being Captain America.”

“Surely a girl like you could find a date to things like that?”

“My dates have had a history of ending in disaster. That or the person I’m on a date with is absolutely boring.”

“I’ll try not to be boring” He while smiling.

“You won’t have to try” I said while smiling back.

-

We arrived at the place Bucky mentioned before we left the tower. I looked up at the glowing sign above and heard the bustling noise around us. There was a few men on the patio dining area drinking and yelling about sports. Bucky placed his hand on my back and with his classic Bucky smile he said “Ladies first” and motioned me into the establishment. Half of it was a bar, the other half a restaurant. There was sports related décor all over the walls, I could see why he liked this place. The hostess showed us to our seats, a booth near the back. As we sat down our waitress appeared and she pulled her top down a little, revealing more cleavage as she seen Bucky. She then handed us both our menus and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and said “I’m Casey I’ll be your waitress tonight. Any drinks to start?” while staring at him seductively. 

“Just water for me, thanks” I spoke while shooting her a glare. I was a little insulted that she would act so flirty while I was on a date with him. If this is a date, it’s not like Bucky asked me out, Steve kind of forced us into this. But this would look like a date to a stranger right? Does Bucky show up here with lots of girls?

“Same for me and also the nachos” he replied while still scanning the menu.

The waitress’ smile faded from her face. “Alright I’ll be back to take the rest of your order in just a moment.”

I looked around the restaurant after I had decided on what to eat. I pretty much always ordered chicken strips no matter where I went. It seemed childish but I felt it was the only thing no place could possibly get wrong. As I looked around I noticed there wasn’t too many couples around. Mostly just men with their friends. Did Bucky ever come here with Steve?

“Hey Bucky? Have you ever been here with Steve?”

He looked up from his menu with his usual smile and his bright blue eyes. God whenever I seen his face my heart skipped a beat. If I wasn’t always breaking eye contact with him I bet my face would be as red as a tomato. “Nah never. Steve’s convinced if he goes out to a place like this he’ll get noticed. I don’t have to worry much as long as I keep the metal covered up.”

“Oh, do you ever bring any girls here?” I asked timidly while looking away. 

He let out a small laugh and said. “Girls? No way. What girl is crazy enough to go out with an ex assassin with a metal arm?”

“Hey I’m a girl and you brought me here!” I reminded him.

The smile faded from his face and he leaned back on his side of the booth. “It’s different. Steve handed you tickets and asked you to babysit me. If it wasn’t for that you and I wouldn’t be sitting here right now. This wasn’t by choice.”

If I wasn’t biting my tongue I’d be crying. “I have to go to the bathroom” I muttered out quickly while darting to the sign that read “Ladies”. I ran in and locked myself in the first empty stall. I let out a few tears while trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. I must have been in there for a good few minutes. He clearly didn’t want to be here with me. I was just some stupid girl he got stuck with for a night. I exited the stall and walked towards the mirror on the wall. I looked at my pathetic reflection and soaked up my tear trails with tissue. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at our table. There was the waitress staring down at Bucky. I stared at them for a moment before walking back to the table. He gazed at her while she stood leaned over him. I wish he would look at me that way. She looked back and seen me coming and walked away again. I sat down and couldn’t find the words I wanted to say. Did I even want to say anything? The few awkward seconds I spent looking down passed and he finally broke the silence.

“You okay doll?” he looked at me with a concerned expression.

I just shook my head in reply while grabbing my drink to take a sip.

“Did I do something to upset you Y/N?”

“No. I’m fine. It’s fine.” I said while still avoiding eye contact.

“It’s clearly not. What did I do?

“Nothing”

“Y/N look at me”

I raised my head at his request. I timidly stared back into his crystal blue eyes.

“Y/N whatever I did. I’m sorry, but I can’t make up for it unless you tell me what I did.”

I took a deep breath and broke eye contact again. “You said you didn’t want to be here with me.”

“What? I didn’t say that?”

“Yeah you did. You said you weren’t here by choice.”

Bucky leaned back and ran his hands through his hair while letting out a breath and then leaned forward once more. “Y/N I didn’t mean it like that at all. I meant YOU wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Steve. I thought you understood what I meant.”

Seconds later the waitress reappeared with the nachos Bucky had ordered as a starter. “Here’s your nachos sir.”

“Our nachos, thanks” Bucky replied.

She turned away and I didn’t know what to do. I made everything awkward over a misunderstanding.

“Bucky I’m sorry.”

“No I’m sorry. I’m an idiot I shouldn’t have even said anything.”

“No trust me it’s my fault.”

“Hey, no blame game okay? You still gotta try these nachos.” He said while taking a bite.

-

We exited the restaurant. I still felt sick over how awkward I made things. Dinner went fine after the whole misunderstanding but I still felt guilty. We started walking down the street again towards the theater. “Bucky I’m so sorry. I kinda ruined the dinner.” I said while staring at the sidewalk. He stopped and grabbed my hand and turned me towards him. I looked up into his beautiful eyes once more.

He looked down at me and said “What did I say earlier? No blame game. You didn’t ruin anything okay doll?” he then leaned down and kissed my forehead. I instantly blushed hoping he didn’t notice and then he hugged me tight.

“Don’t be sorry. Lets go watch your mermaid cartoon.” He said while still holding me close.

-

During the movie he seemed pretty invested, a smile on his face and wonder in his eyes. I was pretty invested myself since I loved Disney movies but he seemed pretty invested as well. Next thing you know he had his arm around me and I had my head resting on his shoulder.

The credits rolled and Bucky clapped. “Y/N that was amazing!”

“See I told you!”

We both got up out of our seats and made our way out of the theater. Next thing I hear humming coming from behind me and then “Under the seaaa, under the seaaaa. Darling it’s betta’ down where it’s wetter take it from meeee.”

I couldn’t contain my laughter. I turned around to him smiling and he stopped singing. “You’re so cute.”

“Not as cute as you.” He said while grabbing my hand while escorting me out of the building. My heart was pounding. This night was turning out to be perfect. Sure there was a little bump but I guess nothing can be 100% perfect.

We made our way back to the Avengers tower having many conversations along the way. Mostly about all the other amazing Disney movies Bucky hasn’t seen.

Before we entered the tower he stopped me once again. “Y/N”

“Yeah?”

He then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I felt the rush and kissed him back while he pulled me closer. He parted away from me smiling. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” 

“Me too” I blushed.

To my surprise he scooped my up and carried me into the tower and up to the living room floor. The elevator doors opened and there was Steve staring right at us. “I see the date went well” he smiled.


End file.
